Ultranationalists (Original)
The Ultranationalists are a revolutionary political party and armed organization in Russia who wish to return the country back to what it was during the days of the Soviet Union. They believe that the Russian Federation does not have the best interests of the Russian people at heart, siding with Western interests both philosophically and economically, and they perceive this to be destroying or weakening the Russian state. The Ultranationalists idealize their old Soviet state out of a sense of wounded national pride, though their actual commitment to Communist political and economic ideals are left ambiguous. In this crusade for what they believe to be national restoration, the Ultranationalists consider the powers of the Western world, specifically the United States of America and the United Kingdom, to be major obstacles in their path, as well as any Russians who do not support their aims. Their funds come from several criminal activities such as human trafficking, drug trafficking, hijackings, arms dealing and kidnappings. They are supplied with weapons by several arms dealers around the world, such as Alejandro Rojas and Imran Zakhaev, who was an arms dealer before becoming the Party's leader. In 2016, the Ultranationalists seized control of Russia, and have markedly increased their power and military strength since. The Ultranationalists used to be based in Dagestan Province, in the Caucasus near Azerbaijan and Kazakhstan. Their influence now extends far beyond Russia's borders, with an airfield hidden in Kazakhstan, several contacts in the Middle East, and at least one known contact in Brazil. In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', the Ultranationalist appeared as guerrilla style terrorist wearing a makeshift assortment of gas masks, camouflage jackets and other gear. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the Ultranationalist come in three varieties: Vorshevsky's men wear snow gear, full military gear, and for Makarov's men guerrilla gear. In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', two separate groups of Ultranationalists are encountered: those loyal to the government and President Boris Vorshevsky (representing the mainstream, popular faction), and those loyal to Vladimir Makarov, an associate of Zakhaev and political extremist (sometimes called "The Shadow Of Zakhaev"). Leadership The first known political head of the Russian Ultranationalist Party was Imran Zakhaev, a former arms dealer who operated from Ukraine, selling spent uranium fuel rods from the Chernobyl nuclear reactor to generate money for his cause. He was reported as killed after being shot with a .50 BMG round fired by a British sniper team, but resurfaced, with only the loss of his left arm, to head the Ultranationalist Party during the Second Russian Civil War. His son, Victor Zakhaev, was commander of the Ultranationalist military forces on the ground and took orders directly from Imran. After Victor's suicide and the death of Imran at the hands of John MacTavish, the Ultranationalists were left leaderless. Before and during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Ultranationalist Party is split itself, with some loyal to the extremist Vladimir Makarov and others loyal to the president, Boris Vorshevsky. Because of his extreme tactics, Makarov was pushed out of the inner circle of the party. He is for the most part unaffiliated with the Ultranationalists politically though it seems he has taken control of the military force and extending some of the Party's activities more towards terrorism. Prior to his excommunication from the Party he had some influence in the government, as shown by clippings found in his safehouse, he directed blame for the death of the now hailed Zakhaev on Bravo Team, including the incarcerated John Price. Actions and Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Ultranationalists have been engaged in open warfare with forces loyal to the Russian Federation for some time prior to the start of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. While their greatest influence appears to be in the former Soviet states in the Caucasus Mountains and Central Asia, they present a clear threat to the Russian state and have designs on taking over the rest of the former Soviet Union. Aside from fighting in Russia, the Ultranationalists have a presence in Al-Asad's unnamed Middle-Eastern nation, providing them with arms and equipment including at least one nuclear warhead (and the attempted delivery of a second warhead, as shown in "Crew Expendable"). They are the ones behind Al-Asad's rise to power, and later become the primary antagonists during the last two acts of the game. Their large presence in the Caucasus, the Ukraine, and Central Asia suggests that their soldiers include men from those countries, which shows that some of the former parts of the USSR wish to join with Russia again. The Ultranationalists appear to have complete disdain for the Geneva Conventions or any of the rules of war, using very brutal methods to achieve their military and political goals. These include the massacre of entire villages, making no distinction between civilian and military targets, the use of infantry and rocket attacks to deliberately kill civilians, torture and a variety of other acts classified as war crimes. This is done to spread fear among the Russian population and force them to submit to the Ultranationalists. Thus, they are terrorists (using acts of terror to make others believe the player's way or submit to the player's way) though the word 'terrorist' is never actually mentioned. In 2011, a SAS/Marine joint strike force led by Captain Price sets out to lure Imran Zakhaev from hiding by capturing his son, Viktor Zakhaev. Once cornered, Viktor commits suicide, and Zakhaev retaliates by taking control of an ICBM launch facility in the Altay Mountains and launching several nuclear missiles, targeting the US East Coast and threatening nearly 41,000,000 civilians. The SAS/Marine joint strike force infiltrates the launch facility and disables the ICBMs. As the task force is attempting to flee, the Ultranationalists cut off their escape, and the ensuing firefight leads to the deaths of most of the task force (including Griggs, Gaz, and about 5 other SAS operatives who made it to the bridge). During the firefight, the remaining SAS operatives manage to kill Zakhaev. Later, it is rumored that the Ultranationalist Party had collapsed following their leader's demise, with the news media citing a "leadership struggle.""Game Over", Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. 2016 Conflict It is implied that some time between 2011 and 2016 the Ultranationalists defeated the Loyalists, ending The Second Russian Civil War. Five years after the loss of Imran Zakhaev, a former associate of his named Vladimir Makarov assumes control of underground Ultranationalist forces, while Ultranationalist Boris Vorshevsky is elected President of Russia. Makarov has been described as a violent, almost psychotic person, and as such is forced out of the inner circle by Vorshevsky. This angers Makarov, leading him to denounce Vorshevsky and other former Ultranationalists. It is said that Zakhaev had held Makarov in check while alive, but with him gone, Makarov was left free to control portions of the Party to further his own agenda. At some point, the Ultranationalist Party also gains the support of Russia's people, subverting the state they had once tried to conquer openly. Ultranationalist ideology has become increasingly popular amongst ordinary Russians, to the extent that the elder Zakhaev has been declared the "Hero of the New Russia" by popular acclaim, and much of the Russian state now supports the Party's aims, even if they are not officially members of the group. As heads of state, the Ultranationalist Party is presumed to have access to the official Russian military and all of the soldiers, helicopters, MiGs, BTR's, and nuclear submarines at its disposal. In 2016, Ultranationalist Russia declares war on the United States when it is discovered that a CIA agent played a part in a terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. The Russian military invades the East Coast of the United States with some measure of success, capturing the nation's capital within a day of the attack. It is unknown what happens to the Ultranationalist Party after the Russian army is driven from Washington D.C. Some in the American military vow revenge on Russia, such as one Cpl. Dunn, who promises to "burn Moscow down when United States military get there." These newspaper articles describe some of the actions taken by Makarov's Ultranationalists (Inner Circle): Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_In_Taped_Message_Article.png Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_Article.png Image:London_Detonation_Article.png Image:Vorshevsky-Cullen_Article.png Following the defeat of the Russian forces in Washington D.C., the remaining combatants centralized their focus on New York City where they engaged in a slugging match with the United States military. The Russian's successfully established various temporary air-fields for their aircraft within the city, alongside numerous SAM sites. These factors were only bolstered by a broadcast tower planted on the roof of the Stock Exchange building on Wall Street which proceeded to jam the guidance systems of US aircraft as well as their radio communications when within a certain distance to the tower. The Russian's maintained air superiority within the city for the majority of the conflict that put the United States forces on the defensive, until Delta Force launched a successful operation to assault the Stock Exchange and disable the tower which reestablished radio communications and aircraft guidance systems. Shortly after recovering their ability to utilize their air-force, the United States initiated a series of synchronized airstrikes on the established Russian air-fields and SAM sites, allowing them to regain air dominance and quickly push the remaining Russian forces back to the New York Harbor where their Navy's fleet was put on the defensive. The very same Delta Force team that disabled the tower known as Metal executed a second operation in conjunction with the Navy Seals to neutralize the fleet's command vessel, an Oscar II submarine known as 'Olga'. Metal successfully planted mines on the submarine and forced it to surface, allowing their operatives to infiltrate the vessel and eliminate it's crew and the fleet commander. The Russian's catastrophic defeat in the New York Harbor was sealed when Delta Force fired the submarines guided missiles on it's own fleet, devastating multiple Russian warships and resulting in the invasion force calling a full scale retreat from the east coast back to Russia in defeat. One month later on October 3rd, the President of Russia Boris Vorshevsky opted to seek peace with the United States and other NATO countries which supported them. Germany agreed to act as the neutral ground for this meeting and the United States Vice President was flown to Hamburg to meet with Vorshevsky to negotiate a treaty to end the war. While on a flight to meet with the Vice President, Vorshevsky's plane was hijacked by Vladimir Makarov's extremist group, the Inner Circle and forced to crashland. The President was soon kidnapped by Makarov, who had already begun to establish a coup within the Ultranationalist Party to usurp control of Russia to carry out his own visions for his country. Vorshevsky's intentions to establish peace with the west was an unpopular idea not only amongst the civil populace, but also the military who felt the war was still justified. Various Generals within the Army and politicians within power sided with Makarov as he effectively established control over the nation. His Generals working in conjunction with the Inner Circle, Makarov executed a plan for Russia to invade and conquer Europe, expanding it's dominion into a vast empire like it once had in the past days he glorified. The Inner Circle successfully delivered a vast number of chemical weapons to European capitals across the continent, and proceeded to detonate them outside of chief military and government command buildings. Potentially millions of people died with the initial invasion as Russia's ground forces poured over Europe in the wake of the chemical attacks to take their forces by surprise. Within just the first few initial days of the attack, Russia claimed the vast majority of Europe as it's territory, NATO barely clinging to Italy, France, the United Kingdom and Spain. The line was drawn in the middle of western Europe, the United States managing to put up a steady resistance against the Russian advancement. Makarov's ultimate plan was to use President Vorshevsky to acquire the codes to Russia's nuclear missiles, in order to destroy the resistance the United States and NATO are pressing. His plan ultimately failed when a joint effort between Delta Force and Task Force 141 led to President Vorshevsky being rescued from Makarov's grasp and returned to Moscow, where he immediately acted to have the Generals and politicians who had betrayed him apprehended and the invasion on Europe immediately called to withdraw so that peace talks could begin once again. Shortly afterwards peace was agreed to between President Vorshevsky and countries of NATO, Makarov slipping into hiding only to later be hunted down and killed by Captain Price in the Arabian Peninsula. After the peace treaty was signed, and friendship and peace were restored between NATO and Russia, President Vorshevsky started reconciliation with the Loyalists, assuring them that their safety were guaranteed and offering them some key positions in the newly established Ultranationalist-Loyalist coalition government. His assurance allows the Loyalists safely return to Russia which increased friendship and peace between NATO and Russia with the new Ultranationalist-Loyalist government.. Equipment In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Ultranationalist militants are fairly well organized and equipped for an unofficial military entity, armed with a mixture of Soviet-era hardware and some examples of NATO weaponry (predominantly German H&K guns). As a rogue army, these men are bound only by vague guidelines in terms of battle dress, seen wearing varied headgear such as Shemaghs and ski masks, and more varied camouflage patterns. They do indeed wear ballistic protection in the form of Russian vests seen under their gear and load carrying vests. None of their combat elements wear ballistic helmets but this is likely a choice since they supplied the Opfor with their PASGT helmets. They otherwise operate as a conventional army, capable of deploying all manner of Russian aerial and ground vehicles, and jet fighters. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Ultranationalist arsenal is even more diverse, as its soldiers are seen equipped with several new models of NATO and modern Russian weaponry (it is unknown how they had attained any of the former, though it could be through their connections to Alejandro Rojas). Eventually victorious in the civil war, the Ultranationalists solidified themselves as the nation's official defense force, reflected in their greatly increased numbers, their uniform manner of battle dress, and their increased military capabilities. These troops appear more streamline and modern, donning new gear such as modular tactical vests and helmets (on par with NATO standards), and appropriate camouflage attire for their operational environment. (See Inner Circle to see Makarov's Ultranationalist Equipment and Weapons) The full list of Ultranationalist arms and vehicles in the single player campaign in both games is as follows: Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M4A1 (Makarov's assault team) *FAMAS *FAL *F2000 *TAR-21 *MP-44 (seen being held by Viktor Zakhaev in the cutscene before the mission The Sins of The Father) Submachine Guns *AK-74u *Mini-Uzi *MP5 *Skorpion *P90 *MP5K *UMP45 *Vector *PP90M1 Machine Pistols *PP2000 *TMP *G18 Light Machine Guns *RPD *M60E4 *MG4 *M240 (Makarov's assault team) *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg Shotguns *W1200 *M1014 *SPAS-12 *Striker *AA-12 *Shotgun (attachment) Sniper Rifles *WA2000 (Makarov's Ultranationalists) *Dragunov Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle (only used by Imran Zakhaev) *USP .45 *M1911 .45 (only seen on character models) *MP412 *P99 Launchers *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-7 *Javelin *Thumper (Makarov's assault team) *GP-25 *M203 (Makarov's assault team) Vehicles * Mi-8 * Mi-24 * Mi-28 * UAZ-469 * BMP-2 * T-72 * BM-21 * Ural-4320 * Snowmobile * BTR-80 * MiG-29 * Little Bird * Humvee (captured in The Enemy Of My Enemy) * 9K330 Tor * AN-124 * T-90 * GAZ-2975 Members *Imran Zakhaev (K.I.A.) *Viktor Zakhaev (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov (K.I.A.) *Boris Vorshevsky *Sasha (K.I.A.) *Viktor (K.I.A.) *Yura (K.I.A.) *Sergey (K.I.A.) *Viktor (Modern Warfare 2) (K.I.A.) *Lev (K.I.A.) *Kiril (K.I.A.) *Makarov's Driver *Anatoly *Yuri (formerly) (K.I.A.) Quotes *''"Take No Prisoners Comrades"'' - (Start of Match) *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my clip!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus!" / ''"Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *''"The battle is lost, but the war has just begun." - When Spetsnaz lose in Multiplayer'' *''"Ahh, we have been defeated Comrades!" - When Spetsnaz lose in Multiplayer'' *''"Defeated, don't let this happen again." - When Spetsnaz lose in Multiplayer'' *''"Haha, We are triumphant! " - When Spetsnaz win in Multiplayer'' *''"Victory, Good work Comrades." - When Spetsnaz win in Multiplayer'' *''"Your work is appreciated, well done." When Spetsnaz win in Multiplayer'' *Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" *Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "Here is a grenade, bastards!" *Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" *Ха! Уложил его! - "Ha! Ulozhil ego!" / "Ha! I killed him!" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to hide!" *Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" *С дороги, мать вашу! ''- "S dorogi, mat' vashu!" / ''"Out of the way, god damn it!" (in the mission "No Russian") *С нами Бог! -'' '"S nami Bog!" / "God is with us" ''(said by Vladimir Makarov at the beginning of "No Russian") Multiplayer ''See Spetsnaz Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:CoD4UltraScar.png|Imran Zakhaev File:CoD4UltraMustache.png|Victor Zakhaev File:CoD4Ultra1HBalaclava.png|An Ultranationalist runs with a RPG-7. File:CoD4Ultra3HBalaclava.png|An Ultranationalist guarding with a AK-47. File:CoD4UltraBeanie.png|An Ultranationalist aims with his RPD. File:CoD4UltraBeard.png|A Ultranationalist with a G3. File:CoD4UltraBeret.png|A Ultranationalist with a RPD. File:CoD4UltraCap.png|An Ultranationalist aiming his G36C. File:CoD4UltraGasmask.png|An Ultranationalist running with a G36C. File:CoD4UltraHeadset.png|An Ultranationalist with a AK-47. File:CoD4UltraKeffiyeh.png|An Ultranationalist with a AK-47. Ultranationalist-beanie-Two.png|An Ultranationalist guarding. Ulran-gasmask-kamysh.jpg|An Ultranationalist aims his MP5. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Makarov's assault team File:Vladimir_Makarov.png|Vladimir Makarov File:AllenAlexei.png|Joseph "Alexei Borodin" Allen File:Viktor.png|Viktor File:Kiril.png|Kiril File:Lev.png|Lev File:Anatoly.png|Anatoly Invasion Forces (Russian Airborne Troops) Inv1.png|VDV running. Inv10.png|A VDV soldier firing his TAR-21. Inv11.png|A VDV soldier firing a UMP 45. Inv12.png|A VDV soldier fires his RPD in "Whiskey Hotel" Inv2.png|A VDV operative climbs the Nate's ladder. Inv3.png|A VDV force attacking the US Army. Inv4.png|Two VDV soldiers shooting. Inv5.png|VDV trying to rescue a trapped comrade. Inv6.png|VDV advancing to the US Rangers Inv7.png|VDV approaching from a truck. Ultra 2.JPG|A VDV soldier cheering. Ultra 3.JPG|A VDV soldier with a gas mask. Ultra 4.JPG|Another VDV soldier cheering. Ultra 5.JPG|A VDV sniper cheering. Ultra 6.JPG|A VDV soldier cheering. Arctic Forces File:Winterul.png|An Artic Spetsnaz sniper. File:Winterultra2.png|An Artic Spetsnaz smoking. File:Winterultra3.png|An Artic Spetsnaz soldier with a Vector. File:Winterultra4.png|An Artic Spetsnaz soldier with a RPG-7. File:Winterultra5.png|An Artic Spetsnaz soldier with a SPAS-12. File:Winterultra6.png|An Spetsnaz soldier with a FAMAS. 400px-MW2AUGA1.jpg|An Ultranationalist aims his AUG HBAR 400px-MW2FamasF1.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a FAMAS 400px-MW2TR5.jpg|Two Ultranationalists on a snowmobile MW2TDIVector.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a Vector MW2Winch1887.jpg|An Ultranationalist wields a Model 1887 Airport Security File:Apsec1.png|A Security guard covering fleeing civilians. File:Apsec2.png|A Security guard hiding from Makarov's assault team. File:Apsec3.png|A Security guard meleeing with a UMP .45. File:Apsec4.png|Three Security guards in a elevator. Internal Troops - ("FSB") File:Internaltroops1.png|A FSB soldier aiming his USP .45. File:Internal troops 2.png|A FSB trooper preparing to fire his TAR-21. File:Internal troops 3.png|A FSB Riot Shield wall formation. File:Internal troops 4.png|A FSB agent taking cover. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfare-3-610x240.jpg|Russian Troops storming Paris Modern-Warfare-3-Paris-Thumbnail.jpg|Paris BTR-mw3.png|On the Streets of Prague Trivia *The Ultranationalist soldiers in GP-5 gas masks still have the plug in the filter, which would not allow them to breathe. *Most of the Ultranationalists fought in "Loose Ends" have Viktor, Lev and Kiril's head model. *Both the Ultranationalists and Loyalists wear gear closer to the Soviet Era in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, while their gear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is more up to date and modern. *In Multiplayer some of the killstreaks have a jet black paint scheme to them and have the Russian flag on the tail. This applies to the UAV, Counter-UAV, ''Harrier Strike, Emergency Airdrop, Pave Low, and AC-130. *The victory and defeat music of the ''Modern Warfare 2 Ultranationalists is derived from the song Onwards. The spawn theme is derived from Going Loud. *Ironically, nationalism (and thus ultranationalism) is a condemned thinking inside the Communist ideal. *The victory theme in Call of Duty 4 is a part of the Soviet national anthem, which is then reused as the victory theme of the Red Army in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The Ultranationalists that sided with Makarov in Modern Warfare 2 is the Inner Circle seen in Modern Warfare 3. *It is notable that there are significant amounts of foreign weapons used by the various Russian forces, including many American weapons, while the Soviet and RF militaries alike almost exclusively use Kalashnikov weapons (AK-47, RPD, SVD, etc.) References es:Partido Ultranacionalista Category:Armies Category:Enemies Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions